Underworld
by Mage-Alia
Summary: 1x2 Heero!selene, Duo!Michael. A crossover between GW and Underworld. Everything Heero has ever known has been brought into question when he meets Duo, a braided medical intern who has a few secrets not even he knew he had.
1. Heero the Death Dealer

Title: Underworld

Author: Mage-Alia

Category: Gundam Wing/ Underworld crossover

Rating: Somewhere around M 15+ for Violence…

Summary: Heero is Selene and Duo is Michael. Heero is a vampire caught in the war between races, he's the perfect soldier until Duo comes onto the scene and changes everything he thought he'd ever known as they both get caught up in a conspiracy that has been around almost as long as the war itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or underworld and if I were to say that I did I'd be in deep shit most likely… so I try to avoid that… heh

* * *

Chapter 1: Heero the Death Dealer.

* * *

The rain pounded mercilessly down on the dark streets of London in a never ending symphony, broken only by the crack of thunder as lightning crashed through the clouds, illumination the figure crouched easily on the rail of an ancient stone balcony that lay within the protection of the looming bell tower. Messy brown hair obscured prussian blue eyes as they scaned the oblivious people in the street below, searching for their target.

* * *

_The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye… _

* * *

Rain dripped through chocolate colored bangs and down the tanned skin of his face. Even after centuries spent hidden from the sun his flesh still kept it's healthy living color.

* * *

Zechs 

_The most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan_

_had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the winds_

_in a single evening of flame and retribution…_

* * *

The view finder of the camera flickered with an audiable click as it took the image of the tall dark haired woman who strode down the street, a shabby looking unremarkable man following at her shoulder.

* * *

_Victory… _

_It seemed…_

_Was in our grasp_

_The very birthright of the vampires_

* * *

Dark lips parted in anticipation as his blue eyes flickered toward the woman on the balcony across the street. The black leather she wore only exaggerated the paleness of her skin. Brown hair fell around her face in rat tails as she nodded. Above them, thunder boomed.

* * *

_Nearly six centuries have passed since that night _

_Yet the ancient blood feud proved unwilling to follow Zechs to the grave._

_Though Lycans where fewer in number,_

_The war itself had become more perilous._

_For the moon no longer held her sway…_

_Older, more powerful Lycans where now able to change at will._

_The weapons had evolved but our orders remained the same…_

_Hunt them down and kill them off_

_One by one_

* * *

Closing his eyes he turned his face to the sky, letting the rain wash over him in a rare moment of peace as the other vampire slung the camera over her shoulder via the strap.

* * *

_Our most successful campaign._

_Perhaps, to successful… _

_For those like me, the Death Dealers, _

_It signaled the end of an era_

_Like the weapons of the previous century _

_We to had become obsolete…_

* * *

Looking back to the female vampire he watched as she slipped off the rail and plummeted toward the ground. Streching in a single fluid, cat like movement he stood on the rail and stared out at the gray landscape.

* * *

_A pity really, because I lived for it…_

* * *

Finally he took a step off the railing and pushed under the relentless rain dropped alarmingly fast toward the ashvault and concrete below. His long, much loved black trench coat flying up around his frame, revealing tight leather pants that fit like spandex, combat boots practically belted to his legs and powerful lean muscles under his black tank top. Almost casually he landed on his feet and swaggered off toward the subway entrance, no one in the crowd even noticed his passing.

* * *

Heh! Okay I couldn't help but put the spandex crack in there, it wouldn't be Heero without some mention of spandex… Anyway how do you like it? Good? Bad? I've been meaning to get around to doing this for a while now and I just dug it up out of my pile of crap today so I thought you readers would like a look at it.

Tell me what you think!

Cya


	2. South Terminus Shoot Out

Title: Underworld

Author: Mage-Alia

Category: Gundam Wing/ Underworld crossover

Rating: Somewhere around T or higher…

* * *

Summary: Heero is Selene and Duo is Michael. Heero is a vampire caught in the war between races, he's the perfect soldier until Duo comes onto the scene and changes everything he thought he'd ever known as they both get caught up in a conspiracy that has been around almost as long as the war itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or underworld and if I were to say that I did I'd be in deep shit most likely… so I try to avoid that… heh

* * *

Chapter 2: South Terminus shoot out!

Duo pulled his dark blue jacket around himself tighter and cursed to himself as he tugged the hood lower down on his face. He couldn't believe the amount of rain it had been thundering down for the last week with no sign of stopping. Cursing yet again he regretted not only forgetting to bring an umbrella to work, but coming to Europe to be a Doctor, he could have done so back in America but no... The hood of his jacket did nothing to keep out the rain and his messy chestnut brown bangs where sticking to his face and dripping into his eyes. Nearly running, he dove for the cover of the subway and plunged down. Jumping the last few steps onto the South Terminus platform he shook his head head like a dog trying to un-plaster his bangs from his forehead and spraying the people around him.

* * *

Further ahead, Heero walked casually around one of the green tiled pillars that supported the roof of the station. His blue eyes flicked to the faces of every person that passed, setting them to memory and matching them to his own mental Lycan database. He slid to another side of the pillar just as a man with bright royal violet eyes came down the subway platform. Heero suddenly had to hold his breath to keep from reacting as their eyes met. The man faltered in his step, slowing to a stop as the train pulled up beside him. Heero was entranced by his face and couldn't bring himself to look away until the human broke the stare and looked at the still waiting train. In the split second after Heero remembered the Lycans and the imminent danger and slid around the pillar once more, out of sight.

Duo looked back to where he'd seen the blue eyed beauty and found him gone. He'd been debating weather or not to approach him and figured he could always catch the next train but with his disappearance there really wasn't any point. He'd never find him before he left the crowded station anyway. Sighing in resignation he started toward the front of the train at a faster pace than what he'd been going at before. He didn't notice the commotion behind him until someone yelled, **"ABORT!!!" **and then the gunfire started. Acting quickly Duo dove for cover behind a pillar and watched the shoot out.

* * *

Cathrine followed the Lycans down the stairs into the subway, nodding to the death dealer who stood guard duty and back up for Heero. Cathrine Bloom often worked with them on behalf of the vampire armourer, Trowa. Her brother wasn't allowed out of the manor on patrols, only on specific missions that required his expertise or that of his squad. So Cathy went out for him literally cutting a swathe of damage with her incredible skill at throwing knives. The brunette walked onto the platform and immediately saw her prey. The tall dark haired woman at the other end of the platform stopped muscling her way through the crowd and turned around. Her nostrils flaring as she caught the vampire's scent. She searched the platform and caught sight of her. The woman glared at the dark haired vampire as she put a hand under her white coat and yelled out to her partner.

"**ABORT!"** shortly after all hell broke loose and Cathrine was forced to take cover as she returned the sub-machine gunfire with her pistol. Heero stood behind the next pillar, his face a blank and emotionless mask that wasn't truly hiding any emotion, he'd let them all go long ago. He had yet to join in on the shooting. Abruptly the other werewolf appeared on the opposite side of the row of pillars and began emptying a handgun in their direction. Heero slid out of sight but Cathrine caught a bullet square in the chest. Heero could only watch in horror as she went down, gasping desperately for air and struggling to stay quiet. Then a blue, almost violet light burst from her mouth and eyes before Heero could realise what was going on.

It was sunlight… an ultraviolet weapon that burned the vampire from the inside. Cathrine let out a loud dying scream and rapidly deteriorated into a blackened and charred corpse. Heero's blue eyes widened only slightly as he took in the sight, somewhat detached as he thought back to the unibanged vampire waiting in the manor.

_'Trowa will be mad.'_ The thought ran idly through his head as he reached into his coat and ran a hand over his gun before he drew it out rapidly, flicking off the safety before darting from cover to the opposite wall and taking aim.

**BAM!**

The Lycan man jerked violently as the silver bullet smashed into his chest, but he didn't go down. Heero shot again and again before the older Lycan broke off from her fight with the Death dealer from the stairs and interrupted. Heero backed away rapidly as a stream of bullets broke the tiles behind him, sending shards of glazed ceramic material flying over screaming humans. The lycan saw his chance to retaliate and fired a shot but it missed, exploding into the shoulder of a woman who screamed out in pain. Her yells quickly became whimpers as she went into a seizure. Heero paid her no heed. There where casualties in war and she was only one of the nameless faces in the crowd. He could bring himself to care.

Ducking back behind the same pilar he'd been leaning against before he reached under his coat and pulled out a fresh clip from the concealed pockets and ejected the spent one from his gun. Ready and reloaded he waited for the next lull in the gunfire.

* * *

While this was happening Duo peered out of the door of the train and noticed a woman had been shot. Taking a calculated risk he crouched behind the cover of the disabled train doors and the moment the shooters where occupied he leapt from cover. Keeping low to the ground he made his way over and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into the meagre cover provided by the half destroyed kiosk.

"It's alright! It's alright, I'm a doctor, you're going to be okay." He said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as he tucked his braid out of the way and checked her pulse. He nearly flinched and crouched down lower over her when the shooting behind him broke out again. For the moment it seemed they weren't concerned with the innocents. He was securing her shoulder with a hastily made pressure wrap when he felt a tug on his jacket and suddenly he was being pulled away. Duo threw his weight into staying with the woman but was saved a moment later when his would be attacker was blown away by more gunfire. Chancing a look toward the new shooter he couldn't help when his jaw slackened.

God dammit! Why did he fall for all the dangerous ones?

* * *

Heero heard a muffled shout and span out from behind his pillar, taking aim at the last place the lycan had been he drew the cross hairs up but even as he zeroed in on the target he caught a glimpse of violet. He forcefully pushed the image of the braided man out of his mind as he shot the lycan in the chest, from a much closer range, flinging him back to the ground however he was not out. He scrambled to his feet and skittered away running into the train and across to the doors on the other side. Heero went after him but before he had a clear shot the mutt had pried open the doors and leapt out onto the narrow strip of land between the wall and the track. Heero let out a blistering curse as he ran down the station, not even stopping as he leaned down to scoop up Catharine's abandoned camera. He tucked it away as he zipped through the trains doors and ran along its length. He didn't try to stop and open the door at the other end, instead he took a leap and the small window shattered as he twisted through it head first, his gun taking most of the initial impact as he came out in a roll and began to run again with no break in his stride to show for it.

* * *

The Lycan could hear the echoes of the trains in the distant tunnels as he scrambled up onto a small service platform. He heard a howl in the distance and sent up a faint prayer that Lady Noin was alright. Zechs would be pissed off beyond all hell if she was killed. The female Lycan had been their Alpha's best friend from the day they where born. Where ever Zechs was Noin would be but a few steps behind.

Otto winced as he shifted his arms and let his fingers probe the wound. A moment later the silver bullet clattered to the ground and he let out a sigh as the majority of the burning stopped. Damn vampires, lucky for the Lycans they now had a weapon that bested the old tradition of silver bullets. Sniffing slightly he detected the sent of the fast approaching vampire and decided it was time to move on. Hauling himself up with the help of a pipe he stumbled over to drain and pulled it up with his uninjured arm, vanishing into the catacombs beyond.

* * *

Back on the platform the gunfight occurring between the Lycan woman known as Noin and the third death dealer was still in full swing. The bystanders where ignored as they emptied the clips at each other. Abruptly the Uzi's in her hands spluttered through their last few rounds and Noin didn't bother trying to reload. She threw away the guns and made a run for it, charging down the length of the train in the direction her partner had taken, slamming doors open as she went.

The vampire had stopped to reload and when she heard the lull in gunfire she looked around her pillar just in time to see her prey running past. Hilde cursed violently and took off after her, catching up just as the Lycan crashed through the door at the end of the train, her enhanced strength blowing it completely off it's hinges as Hilde's weight was added to the charge. The vampire used her momentum to flip over Noin, kicking her to the ground and spinning to crouch, ready for an attack. Somewhere along the line their guns had been lost but there was no reason to use them anymore. There where no humans around now. Hilde's dark eyes turned an icy blue and her canine teeth grew out past the others as she snarled at the Lycan who responded in kind, giving no heed for her appearance as she undid her coat and shirt, tearing them off along with her shoes and pants as her skin darkened and her body changed, her ribs pushing out of her skin painfully as her chest cavity widened beyond normal proportions.

Her face elongated into a snout and she opened her jaws mid way through the change, letting out a roar that echoed along the empty underground rail system and lunged.

* * *

Heero's gun preceded him around the corner as he followed his target's bloody trail. Seeing that the small access alcove was empty he carefully jumped up and crept silently toward the center, his boots making no noise as he took aim around the corner only to find the access tunnel beyond empty of anything but a drain set into the floor. His head snapped up when he heard the howl in the distance and for a fraction of a second he was concerned about the other living death dealer but Heero pushed it out of his mind, jumping when a train shot by the opening on the other end of the alcove. He was edgy enough as it was without adding unnecessary concerns to distract him from the mission at hand. It was already bad enough that he had to go back to the mansion after. He looked around and then down as the sharp scent of blood reached his nose. There on the ground was a crumpled silver bullet.

Glancing around his nostrils flared and found the trail leading to the drain.

Damn.

His movements where long and graceful as he strode toward the grille, he curled his fingers around the bars. The hinges squealed loudly as it came free of the surrounding concrete and opened the way down into the large access tunnel beneath. He eyed the darkness warily before drawing his weapon and dropping down into the hole. He landed in a crouch and shot up to his full height a second later, his gun out before him and eyes scanning the catacombs that he knew, stretched on for miles around. He turned to check behind him, his gun panning from shadow to shadow before a burst of gunfire spluttered from behind him. Ducking at the first click of the trigger he rapidly fired into the Lycan behind him who was sent over backwards by the force behind the shots. Heero didn't give him a chance to recover. He strode over and stomped onto the man's chest before he began to pump as much silver into the Lycan as he could, his perussian blue eyes turning to a bright cerulean as his Vampiric bloodlust began to emerge.

**BANG** **BANG** **BANG** _Click… Click… Click_…

Heero stopped firing as he gun ran dry and instantly began to reload before he noticed the Lycan's weapon lying on the ground beside him. Running his tongue absentmindedly over his fangs in a compulsive move he leaned down and scooped it off the ground. His fingers deftly disarmed it before ejecting the clip into his palm. There in a clear, reinforced shell was a glowing blue liquid that stung even to look at it. Disgusted he slid the clip back and stowed it in a pocket before a roar echoed down the tunnels. Remaining calm he quickly groped for a new weapon as pounding feet got closer and when something large dropped nimbly through the hole he'd come through he span around and hurled to four large silver disks.

They twirled through the air, the centrifugal force triggering the release of the blades before they impacted with the chest of the other Lycan. Not waiting to see what kind of damage they could do Heero turned tail and retreated down the nearest tunnel. He was one of the best Death Dealer's in the coven, dubbed with the nickname of the perfect soldier. He had no life outside of fighting and he didn't want one. What little of his life he remembered from before becoming a Vampire had become unimportant until it had faded to barely nothing, just faint flashes consisting mostly of the tragedy before his turning that came back to haunt his nightmares.

He raced around corners, narrowly avoiding old debris and crashing through an old unlocked gate before he finally slowed to a stop. The tunnel widened out slightly and to one side was a chain link fence blocking off half the room. On the other side of it was a access hatch for the lower levels. Heero leaned against the wall, barely out of breath from his run as he listened out for pursuit. Vampires, where faster than Lycans, but in comparison, Lycan's where physically stronger than most Vampires, so he knew he had a far enough lead.

But even as he listened something else echoed from somewhere nearby. Training his hearing in on the source he would have gasped if he could show more than the slightest bit of emotion. There where roars of Lycans, accompanied by the shouts of humans and the dull, inconsistent thud of claws hitting flesh.

A den.

Heero knew the sounds and even though he couldn't count them from noise alone he knew this was no ordinary gathering. The noise accounted for hundreds of Lycans, if not thousands, even with the echoes off the concrete walls. However, he had to put those thoughts aside as the sound of a wooden gate bouncing off stone alerted him to the Lycan that had been tracking him from the station. Taking one last look at the entry to the Lycan Den he leapt off the wall and sped off into the Catacombs once more.

* * *

A/N: IT'S FINISHED!!!!

So how is this chapter? Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this. I've been focusing on a few off my other stories and only just got around to continuing this one. I nearly forgot I had it with all the stuff I've been doing recently.

Just so you know, each chapter equals about a scene in the movie so there will be about thirty or so chapters, give or take a couple. I'll try my best to start updating this story a little more frequently but I'm not gonna give any promises.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


End file.
